


[Vid]You Learn to Live Without

by Jenngeek



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenngeek/pseuds/Jenngeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter and the process of grieving. Song from the musical "If/Then" performed by Indina Menzel.</p><p>Steve/Peggy, although pick your pairing going forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid]You Learn to Live Without




End file.
